One Night
by glitterscarves
Summary: Harry thinks one night with Severus Snape will cure his crush.... SS/HP HP/GW


**One Night**

* * *

Harry swallowed deeply and knocked quietly on his former Potions Professor's door. As of today he was no longer a Hogwarts student and he had rid the world of the Dark Lord.

Only one last thing on his to do list.

Get Snape out of his mind.

"What is it Potter?" Snape drawled, his fingers drumming an uneven rhythm on the wood of the doorframe.

"I thought I would say bye. Can I come in?"

"If you must," he sighed, allowing Harry entry then closing the door.

"I brought wine," Harry said, pulling the bottle from behind him.

"I don't drink."

"Oh…I thought it would make this easier…"

"What easier Potter?" questioned Snape. "If you have come here to rant me for my treatment of you over the past seven years you really should look at your potions ability and then tell me my actions were not justified."

"No…It's nothing to do with your teaching…"

"Then what is it Potter?"

Harry unscrewed the lid from the bottle and gulped it down, praying for the confidence boost.

"I think your sexy and I want you to fuck me," Harry said abruptly.

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Fuck me."

"Go clean your mouth out Potter."

"Yes or no."

"To what?" snapped Snape.

"Do you want to stick your cock up my arse?"

Snape turned around and Harry felt all the blood rush to his cheeks as he realised what he had just said to Severus Snape.

"Yes."

"Look I shouldn't hav- what?!"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. If you are aware this is just sex."

"Yeah, that's all I want."

Snape strode towards him, taking his face inbetween his hands and kissed him so deeply he felt bruised.

"Bedroom Potter," he ordered.

Harry nodded, the lack of his blood now in his head making speech difficult.

It was a blur of bodies, of skin and sweat. Smothering kisses and heavenly thrusts.

When they finished, Harry lay on his back, Snape's semen drying on the inside of his thighs and his own on his belly. All his limbs tingled and he felt contentment flow through his body as sleep drew closer.

"Clean yourself up and leave Potter," said Snape, suddenly fully dressed.

"In a minute…"

"Now!"

Harry sighed and dressed, after spelling himself clean.

"Thanks for that Snape. See you around."

"Bye Potter."

* * *

Four years later and it was half way through the summer and Harry was staying with Ron at the Burrow before he started his apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick and Ron began his auror training. Hermione would be visiting in two weeks but until then Harry was enjoying the blissful freedom.

The Burrow was untraceable which meant that there were no reporters any where nearby and he could finally just have a good time with his adoptive family without having to even cast Voldemort a thought.

Other advantage was Ginny.

He intended to keep his little evening with Snape a secret.

The whole idea was to erase this insane attraction to Snape and other men by letting his mind have what it wanted.

And it had worked.

He only ever thought about Snape late into the night…

Chastising himself for thinking about their frantic coupling in the cold harsh light of day, Harry distracted himself with searching for Ginny.

"Hey," he said to her when he found her.

She was sitting at the lower part of the garden, in the overgrown grass. She wore denim shorts and a pale green tank top, her feet were bare and her red hair sat straight down her back.

"Hey," she replied, patting the ground beside her. "Where's Ron?"

"Hermione called."

"Cool how my dad got that phone working and got a connection thingy huh?"

"Yeah. Nice to be alone for once as well."

She laughed.

Ron had been reluctant to leave them alone recently. It was not that he was not comfortable with their relationship; he just didn't want to miss anything when Hermione wasn't occupying his attention.

"And away from mum too. I'm going to miss you when you go to Hogwarts and I go to start my Healer training."

"Me too. Still, I can come here every weekend and sometimes on the evenings."

"I guess that's good. Snape will be chuffed to hear you will be coming back."

"What?"

"You know how he hates you."

"Yeah…"

Harry leant in to capture Ginny's lips, trying to stop her mentioning Snape again. While his lips moved against hers he tried desperately not to compare her wet, warm kisses with his intruding and arousing ones.

* * *

"Well Harry, I do believe you are ready to teach the first year class," said Professor Flitwick proudly one Friday evening.

"Honestly?"

"I know it's only been a month but it's a good way to build your confidence and they seem to love it when you help out in class."

"Thanks Professor."

"I'll start you out with the Griffyndor and Hufflepuff class, they get on well enough," smiled Flitwick.

"Awesome."

Harry skipped back to his rooms, pleased by the possibility of actually teaching a class when he was confronted by someone he never wanted to see again.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Sorry. I was just happy about something."

"Right…" replied Snape, carefully checking the area around them before pushing Harry against the wall.

His lips descended over Harry's before he had time to comprehend the possibility of such actions.

Harry groaned onto the heavenly mouth attacking his, the investigating tongue stroking his and the hands knotting themselves in his dishevelled hair. He could feel his trousers become constricting to his hungry erection.

"Potter…" Snape moaned, dotting kisses across Harry's neck.

"Yes," Harry hissed.

"My rooms…"

"Yes."

They sprinted through the corridors, Harry tightly gripping to Snape's cold, clammy hands.

Harry could not register anything until he lay on his back, Snape's mouth working wonders on his erection while he panted.

He ignored the guilt, seeping into him and focused instead of the waves of pleasure that radiating from his core.

"Open your legs," grunted Snape, his eyes clouded with lust.

Harry did as requested, shyness impossible while the lust still burned through him.

Snape slid in easily, magically preparing him as last time.

At the beginning he was gentle, his hips soft but increasingly his movements became rushed and frantic as he hovered closer to his climax.

Reaching forward, Harry grasped his erection and began bucking into his hand as he drifted closer and closer to the edge.

"Harry!" Snape groaned as he came, his essence filling Harry as he too ejaculated messily on the sheets below him.

They collapsed in a pile, their limbs sealed with their sweat. Harry could feel Snape's breath tickle the side of his face as the man panted.

When he tilted his head he could see Snape had his eyes closed tightly.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Sure?" he probed further, unsure why Snape seems so upset.

"Angry."

"Why?"

"I should not have brought you back here."

"I know…"

"You are with that Weasley girl aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't deserve this. Get out Potter."

"See you Snape."

* * *

Saturday was like a form of excruciating pain as he tried to block off the guilt after his sinful evening with Snape.

"I've missed you so much," cooed Ginny, her hands holding tightly to Harry's sides.

"Missed you too," he mumbled.

"You alright?"

"Nervous. Flitwick is letting me teach on Monday."

"That's good!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but scary."

"You'll be amazing. You always are," she said smiling.

The remorse chewed viciously at his insides but he knew he would not take his actions back. He could pretend that he wished he hadn't done it but he wanted it then and he wanted it now.

* * *

For the next eight months the only time Harry ever locked eyes on Snape was in the Great Hall at meal times.

Then during the Easter holidays while in search of a book, Harry bumped straight into him.

"Watch where you going Potter."

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Yes."

They stood awkwardly, stealing glances occasionally. Harry tried to choke the stirrings in his trousers as Snape's onyx eyes bore into him.

"I'm looking for a book. Do you think you might have it?" Harry stuttered.

"I have many books Potter. Name?"

"Modern Charms and Their Roots."

"The 1950s edition or the 1970s edition?"

"50s."

"Well you are in luck as that is the one I have. Would you like to come and get it?"

"Yes," replied Harry, following Snape blindly, ignoring the memories of the last time he made this particular journey.

This time he wasn't too aroused or nervous to truly acknowledge the comfort and pleasantness of Snape's rooms. The walls were decorated with bookcases, overflowing with old and new books. Instead of the modern furniture Harry had in his rooms, Snape had a threadbare high-backed armchair and an old leather couch. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with nothing on it except one single book.

Snape found the book in a second, Harry not surprised to find the books were sorted alphabetically.

"Wow, you really are neat."

"I like to find things in a hurry."

"I guess that's sensible. I just couldn't do that. I would mess it up in a couple of days."

"Would you like tea Potter?"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry, we will be colleagues next year."

"Scary thought."

"And tea would be lovely."

Harry sat himself on the couch, flicking through the book dreamily. His thoughts consumed by Snape. From his position he could see the man's back as he walked about his small kitchen.

"Milk?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yes please and no sugar."

"Good, I don't have any."

Harry laughed.

* * *

They chatted easily for a while, discussing their respective subjects and students they shared. Then they moved on to how things were odd after the war.

"How are things between you and Miss Weasley?"

"Good."

"I'm glad."

"Ron and Hermione are engaged."

"They are a little young don't you think?"

"They are twenty-two."

"That's young to me."

Severus leant back in his chair and nodded. Harry suddenly felt awkward.

"I'm gonna to go. Thanks for the book Snape, I'll return it as soon as I can."

"Do not worry about it. I do not use it often. As long as I get it back at some point."

"Of course. Night."

"And Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Severus now we are almost colleagues."

* * *

That night sleep would just not grace Harry, he lay staring at the ceiling trying to chase every little thought of Severus Snape as his sinful body from his mind but every time he tried to think of someone else it led him straight back again.

Especially if he thought of Ginny.

Recently, she had been making her intentions clear. She wanted them to sleep together and he couldn't seem to convince himself to do it.

If he thought of her fragrant skin it would just make him aware if everything she lacked that Severus seemed to embody.

Her imperfections were what made Severus so appealing and what was pleasant about her was what was outstanding about him.

He rolled onto his stomach to try and stifle the erection he could feel developing as he mused on Ginny's faults and Severus' endearments.

* * *

For Easter weekend Harry was staying at the Burrow that created anxiety inside him as he considered the possibility of having to spend a weekend, thinking about his beautiful girlfriend instead of letting his thoughts linger on the bony, pale body of his former Potions Professor.

"Harry mate," Ron said cheerfully.

"Hey, how you been?"

"Great thanks. How is training to be a teacher?"

"Good and your Auror training?"

"Hard work but I am loving it."

"Where's 'Mione?"

"Talking to Gin about something. I would be scared mate," Ron said light heartedly, unaware that was exactly how his best friend felt.

"So marriage huh?"

"Yep. Exciting stuff," said Ron, smiling.

"I'm chuffed for you mate."

"Me too. I cannot believe she's actually mine sometimes mate. She's so smart and gorgeous. I really am a luck bastard."

"True."

"She's mine, you've got my sister Potter," laughed Ron.

Harry was pleased they had managed to settle into their joking ways so easily. He had not seen Ron since Christmas and then they had not had much time to speak.

"How are things with you and Gin anyway?" Ron asked.

"Good," Harry said, pretending he would not much rather have someone else…

* * *

Ginny was straddling him, she was almost naked and he was only in his boxers. He tried not to mourn the absence of an erection or let himself be repulsed by her breasts. He refused to replace her rushed and tedious kisses with his but he couldn't keep his interest when he stayed in this moment.

"I want you so badly Harry," she whispered in his ear.

"I want you more," he said, suddenly not lying as his brain presented images of a hard, strong body.

* * *

That morning he woke to find her staring up at him, a satisfied grin warping her features.

"Morning," he said.

"Hi. Last night was amazing."

"It was," he replied, closing his eyes. He could not look her directly in the eye and claim he had enjoyed himself because of her.

"When do you have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why so early?"

"Preparations for exams and classes and stuff."

"But you're not even one of the teachers yet."

"I need to learn to do all this stuff."

"I never thought of that," she mumbled.

He smiled and pulled her close.

"Silly Ginny," he said warmly.

* * *

"Can I talk to you quickly?" asked Hermione suddenly that night.

Harry nodded and followed her out the back.

"What's up?"

"I need to ask you something that might seem a little odd."

"Okay," he said, fear building in him.

"Ginny really wants to get married."

"Okay…Oh…To me?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"Don't you want to marry her?" Hermione asked, her face displaying obvious confusion.

"I do!" he said quickly. "I just didn't think she wanted to…"

"Well she does…"

"Okay. So now I can ask her…"

"I thought you wanted to but didn't know if she would want to. That's why I mentioned it. Don't tell her I said anything as I promised I wouldn't. If she was asking we were discussing her birthday present."

"Okay," Harry said, watching Hermione walk back into the Burrow as he watched his hopes and dreams melt.

* * *

Three weeks later he was about to bed when he was pulled from his nightly routine by a very loud and harsh thumping on the door which led to his quarters.

"Who is it?" he called through the door.

"Me, let me in Potter!" snapped Severus Snape.

Harry opened the door, surprised to smell the alcohol drifting from Severus' form in waves. Surprising he still managed to keep his balance despite the levels he had obviously consumed.

"I thought you didn't drink," Harry said sarcastically.

"Normally I don't."

"Not that it isn't lovely to see you at this time but what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your engagement to Miss Weasley Harry," he said, his voice only slightly slurred.

"Thank you…"

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I am."

"I'm not," snapped Severus.

"What are you talking about?"

"You marrying her!"

"Yes? And?"

"Why Potter?"

"Because…I…like her…"

"I like my cat Potter. I am not going to marry her!"

"Fuck off Snape."

"No! I want to know why you are doing this!"

"Because I love her," Harry forced out.

"I love you more than she could…" Snape said, his voice suddenly clear and audible but his words came out all distorted to Harry who looked confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…I should go."

"No. Tell me what you said…"

"It was stupid…"

"I heard it wrong."

"What do you think I said?" Snape said, seeming defeated.

"I love you..."

"Well you don't need to get your hearing checked after all Potter."

"You love me?…Fuck Severus…."

"Forget I said it…" mumbled Severus Snape as he left, Harry still leaning on the arm of his sofa his brain unable to understand anything.

* * *

Harry decided the next day he would confront Severus after breakfast but he was not there and the idea of going to his rooms seemed a bit, forceful so he opted instead for giving Severus time to let the embarrassment settle.

But three weeks later Harry had still not managed to talk to the Potions Professor as at meals he would rush in late, eat incredibly quickly and be gone before Harry had even had time to half clear his plate.

Swallowing his fears anxieties once again outside Severus' door he knocked.

"Give me a minute," Severus called from the inside.

He opened the door and then slammed it shut the second he realised who it was,

"Severus! Talk to me, please."

"Leave me alone Potter."

"I want to sort this out. Besides…I need to give you an invitation to my wedding."

"Send it by owl, I'm not going anyway."

"Why not?"

"Fuck off Potter and stop rubbing my face in it."

"I'm not! I want us to be friends."

"I do not want to be your friend!"

"I can't offer anything else Severus."

"I do not want to be anything to you Potter. Now leave me alone…"

"I'll be back soon, have a good evening Severus."

Harry sighed and ran up the stairs back to his rooms, he had lost the battle but he would win the war.

* * *

The next September arrived and Harry had made no progress in building bridges with Severus and he was hoping the few months apart would help gel them back together.

"Severus? It's me. I got your owl when you sent the invitation back, I've got it here. I really want you there…The wedding is tomorrow but you will need it to get in. I need to make sure no one I don't want gets in."

"Why are you giving me one then?"

"Funny Severus. I want you there. Please. Stop acting like a child and let's discuss this."

"Fine, come in."

Harry was surprised but pleased by this improvement and let himself in.

Snape sat on the couch, a pile of books beside him and a mug clutched in his hands.

"What do you want to say Potter?"

"That's I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea with the sex and stuff…"

"I did not have the wrong idea. I got drunk and said something I shouldn't have."

"I know but…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For being like this. I don't want you to hurt over this."

"Too late."

"I know…"

"Just be happy with Weasley, it will be a small consolidation."

Harry sat beside Severus, placing the pile of books on the floor and taking the mug from his grip and placing it on the coffee table.

"What are you doing Po-"

He was cut off by Harry's lips on his. He pulled away sharply.

"Fuck off Potter. We are not going through this again."

"Severus…" Harry said his name deeply, sending the blood rushing for his groin.

"You're marrying someone else!"

"I think about you when I'm fucking her, I think about you all the fucking time. I want you…But I can't marry you…"

"Potter what are you talking about?" Severus panted.

"You want me too. I know you do," Harry continued to rant.

"I always want you…" Severus growled.

"Can we?"

"What?"

"Make love."

"Potter…"

"Call me Harry."

"You're marrying her tomorrow…"

"Give me one night. Give me the more memories of being with someone I love…"

"Oh Harry," Severus moaned, sealing his lips to Harry's as he passionately kissed the younger wizard.

Hands found all the restricting buttons and clips of clothes as they undressed each other slowly, their mouths exploring each other's skin and mouth.

When they were fully naked, Severus stood up and pulled Harry flush against him making their erections rub together as Harry squirmed slightly. His arousal clouding his judgement as his body moved of it's own accord now.

Severus took him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, lying him delicately out on the bed as his lips explored the skin he was touched but never loved.

Harry eyes watched Severus' head dart about his torso as he panted, the slightest touch sending jolts of electricity straight to his twitching erection.

The lips trailed lower on his body until a pink tongue was lapping delicately at the pearl of precum that had formed at his tip. Harry shivered, absorbed in the wonderful rainbow of sensation.

Then Severus took Harry into his mouth, swallowing him whole and causing Harry to squeal in delight. Severus chuckled to himself extracting another high pitched from his lover as the vibrations travelled down Harry's shaft.

All too soon Harry could feel his climax approaching.

"Sevvy…I don't hav-uh long…"

Severus didn't stop but instead sucked harder, his tongue applying more pressure.

"I'm going to…"

Harry bit his lip as his eyes rolled back into his head, the waves of his orgasm numbing him to anything but the pleasure.

Once normality began to settle in again, Harry opened his eyes and a grin spread across his face as he caught sight of Severus' satisfied smirk.

"Enjoyable?"

"Yes, very."

Severus nodded.

"Think you can handle something a little more intense?"

"We've done this before Sev," Harry stated calmly.

"Not like this we haven't."

The breath caught in Harry's breath as he was smothered under the intensity of Severus' gaze, love spilling from them.

Once again their lips met, the kisses softer and more affectionate now as Severus stroked Harry's skin, his fingers lazily journeying to their destination. They rubbed over the puckered skin of Harry's entrance gently.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus pushed one of his fingers into him.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus continued kissing him as he stretched him, the more fingers he used the harder Harry found it was to concentrate on kissing as every time his prostate was nudged he'd yelp.

"I think I'll be okay now…" said Harry softly, his hunger and need reflected in his eyes that had transformed into a darker, stronger shade of green.

Severus aligned himself with Harry's hole and pushed forward, a deep groan escaping from him as that intense warmth consumed him.

Harry wrapped his legs around his lover, pulling their bodies close and allowing them to kiss as Severus thrust as slowly as he could handle.

As the point of orgasm grew closer Severus' increased his pace and Harry let out bursts of exclamations of beautiful and incomprehensible words as he raced towards his second orgasm.

Severus mashed his lips against Harry's just as he came, moaning into his mouth, Harry also spilling his seed all over Severus' belly.

The broke apart, lying on their backs side by side as they both panted furiously. Harry reached between them, linking his fingers with Severus as he caught his breath.

After a while, Severus rolled onto his side to look at Harry. His eyes were barely open and his body was poised perfectly for sleep.

Deciding to spoil his peace, Severus captured Harry's lips in a slow and loving kiss. Harry moved closer to him and tangled his arms around Severus' think figure, responding enthusiastically.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry," replied Severus, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. " But let's sleep just now."

"Good idea…"

* * *

The next day, Harry stood at the aisle. His fingers intertwined with her, his eyes locked onto hers as he spilled the biggest amount of lies anyone had ever done in such a short space of time.

"I do."

He had said it.

And she said it to.

"You now may kiss the bride."

He kissed her, warmly. He had to perform. Everyone was watching.

Severus was watching.

"Mr Potter."

"Good evening Professor Snape," said Harry, shaking his former Potions Master's hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," replied Harry.

His fingers tingling where Severus had touched, leaving his mark as always and the hand she held numb.

* * *

**I have deliberately made the last section a little disjointed to hightlight Harry's disjointedness if that makes sense if anyone was wondering.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**And review, pwetty pwease.**


End file.
